User talk:Berserkfhurer
Hi, welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Notice Board page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crynsos (Talk) 05:33, 2009 July 25 Wikia Accounts All accounts which were made for Wikia wikis are globally useable, as long as the wiki is part of the domain ***.wikia.com So you are automatically part of almost all wikia wikis in existence, with the exception of a few older ones which have their own domain and own host and thus no shared user database. [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 06:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Custom Weapons Feel free to place whatever you want on your clan page, just don't overdo it with non-clan images as that would spam our database a lil... As long as something is connected to your clan and the other clan members have no problem with it, feel free to add them on your clan pages. Just don't forget to use the special clan infobox mentioned at the main clan page. [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 16:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Quick question Well, for one, text like "You can't really measure aggro using a gauge or machine. I mean you wouldn't be able to tell if a bear is about to maul you using a cellphone application, would you? " is certainly very weird, and serves no purpose or brings out no point. Also, this isn't very much a blogpost or manual etc, and should not be in a first-person view when writing. Write your articles in a third-person viewpoint, by avoiding the use of words like "I", "you". You may not leave names of players who contributed information in the article itself; contributions can clearly be seen in the "History" of the page. And no, I did not completely remove what you have written. Your input was rather accurate actually, and I rephrased most of it. Crystal Song (talk) 08:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Glad to see that you understand. :Well, we do not quote our sources of information here in this Wiki unlike most other Wikis. This is because of a general lack of sources, considering that most information comes from the findings of players, and we do not quote forum posts. In any case, quotes should be in this form - website, and then the source of information will be at the bottom of the screen. :Crystal Song (talk) 03:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Seasons Greetings Good day to you. Yeah, it was evening over here when you wrote that message. No, not at all, that is my job here - to help fix anything to the best of my abilities. I've fixed your image, anyway. You did not have to put brackets around the file name - the template automatically does it for you. The word File: or Image: also did not have to be put in, the template also does it for you. So, instead of File:Example.png, all you had to put in the clan template image part would be Example.png. Gifts are not necessary, thank you very much. Helping to make the Wiki look better is a reward in itself. It isn't in the spirit of helping if you're expecting rewards or compensations. To you and the rest of Umbrella, have a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year. I wish you the best of luck in running, and that it will be successful. And that's a very nice .gif file you're using for your clan image. =] Crystal Song (talk) 12:38, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. Feel free to approach the Wiki staff if you need help with anything else. :You are not expected to give us rewards for helping you though, not that we need it - all of us are level 45+. I'm actually the lowest in level among all the Wiki staff =X. :I see. Still rather unlikely that the creator of that .gif would find you here in a game that is still in Beta. Great to see that you've made the effort to trace the creator to ask for permission. Not many of us are like that anymore. :Have a nice day, and enjoy the rest of 2009. :Crystal Song (talk) 08:08, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Actually I think that I didn't do anything like that recently, but you can check the page history to see it exactly... [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 23:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hi there, I'm another Wiki Admin. :Well, it shows that 41.239.2.1 vandalised the page, changing "N4" to "H1N1" and "Infected" to "Pigs". A minute later, there is a record that 41.239.2.1 reverted its own edit... :I've absolutely no idea how you've come to the conclusion that Crynsos was the one who reverted it... Hmm, perhaps you didn't pay attention to the intermediate edits, and concluded that Crynsos was the one who performed the revertion? :Your page is clean, nonetheless. We'll continue to keep patrolling all pages to catch vandals and deal with them. :Crystal Song (talk) 08:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I managed to find another vandalized section on the page. They had actually been there for some time, and I'm actually quite surprised nobody noticed it before me. I myself only noticed it because I was reviewing the more recent page edits, and noticed it while I was skimming the page. :Benjamin Sykes 02:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ban Repeal. :Hmm, yup. 68.16.227.178 is the vandal, not 71.93.3.192. The latter did miss out some vandalism, but it's all fixed now. I've unblocked 71.93.3.192, and given the vandal a 6 month block. :Proof that 68.16.227.178 is the vandal :Crystal Song (talk) 02:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, you're right... I must've caught the wrong IP. Thanks for clearing that up, and thank you Crystal for fixing it. My apologies. Maybe I should refrain from any editing/monitoring until I'm feeling a bit better, haha. ::Jarki 05:40, January 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: DF's Down I don't know, I'm still getting my ban message, I can't tell. XD If it is an update, then I would figure one of those would be right. I honestly hope that the renames happen soon, but I don't have high hopes for the new names either... The newbie thing would also be nice, simply because I'd like to know who all gets their PM included. No other reason other than curiosity. Honestly, what I can't wait for it the Clan System. For the most part, I love what Zenmaster's done with it. Get some aesthetics, make it look shiny and sexy, and ta-da! It's practically ready from the looks of it, I have no idea of what's been done and what still needs to be done. I wonder what the time estimate for it is...? Jarki 10:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I just keep checking Zen's Blog and hoping to see more information. He recently released information on the Clan Invites page, which shows a bit more than just Clan Invites. I can PM you on Umbrella an analysis of what's going to be in the Clan System, as seen from the screenies and people talking, if you like. :I also don't expect it out for a while, but hell, I will be extremely happy when it is out. Myself, Reznorock, and others have been waiting since before Beta Release for this to be included. It's made me very giddy. XD :Jarki 11:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, alright, give me a few minutes. I'll try and make it look all fancy and easy to read, with pictures and diagrams and videos of me pointing with a pointer stick. :P ::Might also be easier to talk via PM's, that way we aren't spamming the "My Home" page with all of our "Edits". ::Jarki 11:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC)